falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Dominions of Earth
United Dominions of Earth - A Lovely-Peaceful Union or A Power-Hungry Union UDE Basic Law '-Section I-' The President of the United Dominions, is the head of the United Dominions of Earth and the organization's chief administrative officer, and thus de facto the world-organization's spokesman and leader. The President have the opportunity to draw attention to certain cases of his or her opinion, may threaten the continued international peace and security. The President has office in UDE's headquarters in the Falleen capital city of Corrintrin, where the President's official residence is also located. The President is elected for a term of four years and may be extended several times. The President is elected by the General Assembly after nomination by the Security Council. The President of the United Dominions may not have a position as representative. '-Section II-' The President of the General Assembly are elected and nominated by the General Assembly for a term of two years which can not be extended. The President is responsible to inform the Assembly towards the world problems that arise, and verify that the voting is fair and by the rules. The President of the General Assembly may not have a position as representative. '-Section III-' The Security Council has three permanent members, because they are the founders of UDE. The permanent members have more powers, as any agreed resolution can be outvoted by a permanent member, the right of veto. Abstention is not regarded as a veto. Procedural matters are not subject to a veto, so the veto cannot be used to avoid discussion of an issue. The same holds for certain decisions that directly regard permanent members. Besides the three permanent members, are there five elected members serving on the Council for a period of two years. The Council has the primary responsibility for world security. The Security Council may impose UDE's members to participate in economic, communications and military sanctions against a country that represents a threat to peace. The Council have responsibility to protect populations from genocide, war crimes, ethnic cleansing and crimes against humanity. The resolution commits the Council to take action to protect civilians in an armed conflict. The Security Council's role in implementing the responsibility to protect is not limited to taking collective action against mass atrocities, but it can also make important contributions to structural and operational prevention of genocide, war, crimes, ethnic cleansing, and crimes against humanity. '-Section IV-' The General Assembly is UDE's main body. All UDE's members send representatives to the General Assembly, and each member has one vote at the Assembly. If a member are abstaining, will this vote be invalid. Countries seeking membership to UDE, must first be approved by the General Assembly, which will vote on it, before they can be admitted. In addition, countries applying for membership must meet the requirements, UDE require. Applying for Membership Before acceptance into the UDE, a country attempting to apply for Membership must first submit to an evaluation by The Security Council, on whether a country in question meets the appropriate standards for entering the UDE, laid out in its codes of conduct and many laws. The result of this evaluation will determine whether or not the country may proceed with its application to the General Assembly. *A country’s application must be clear, concise and coherent and give as many details about its respective layout as possible. *Countries which are seeking Membership in the UDE must first have existed for at least one month as a sovereign nation before submitting an application to become a Member of the UDE. *If a country attempting to gain Membership of the UDE is turned down by the General Assembly’s vote, then that respective country cannot apply again for Membership until one month passes *If a country is to be accepted into the UDE it must have gained at least a three-quarter majority of the UDE’s current Membership count in the General Assembly’s vote in support of them. UDE Human Rights UDE: Prevention and Punishment of Genocide Article I The Member States confirm that genocide, whether committed in time of peace or in time of war, under international law, is a crime which they undertake to prevent and punish. Article II Genocide means that any of the following acts committed with the intention of totally or partially destroying a national, ethnical, racial or religious group, as such: a) killing members of the group, b) the members of the group causing serious bodily or mental harm c) deliberately inflicting on the group conditions of life calculated to bring about the group's total or partial physical destruction, d) to implement measures intended to prevent births within the group; e) forcibly transferring children of the group to another group. Article III The following acts shall be punishable: a) Genocide, b) Conspiracy to commit genocide, c) Direct and public incitement to commit genocide; d) Attempt to commit genocide. Article IV Persons committing genocide or any other enumerated in article III shall be punished, whether they are constitutionally responsible rulers, public officials or private individuals. Article V Persons charged with genocide or any of the other enumerated in article III action shall be tried by a competent tribunal of the State in whose territory the offense was committed, or by such international penal tribunal as may have jurisdiction with respect to those Contracting Parties who have accepted its jurisdiction. UDE: Civil and Political Rights Article I 1) All people have self-determination. By virtue of that right they freely determine their political status and freely pursue their economic, social and cultural development. 2) All peoples may, for their own ends, freely dispose of their natural wealth and resources without prejudice to any obligations arising out of international economic cooperation based on the principle of mutual benefit in international law. May a people be deprived of its means of subsistence. Article II 1) Any of this Convention States Parties undertake to respect and assuring all persons who are within its territory and subject to its jurisdiction in this Convention rights without discrimination of any kind, such as race, color, sex, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. 2) Any of the States Parties undertakes, in accordance with its Constitution and provisions of this Convention to take appropriate measures through legislation or otherwise, provide the in this Convention rights, if these have not already been implemented. 3) Any of the States Parties undertakes: a) to ensure any person whose rights or freedoms under this Convention are violated, access to effective remedy, whether the persons who committed the violation, acted in an official capacity; b) to ensure anyone claiming such measures, access to its right to those determined by competent judicial, administrative or legislative authorities or otherwise in accordance with the State's judicial system competent authority and to further develop the possibilities of using judicial remedies; c) ensure that the competent authorities take a complaint to follow when it is found justified. Article III The States Parties undertake to ensure men and women equal rights to enjoy all of this Convention listed Civil and Political Rights. Article IV 1) Every human being has the inherent right to life. This right shall be protected by law. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his life. 2) In countries which have not abolished the death penalty, a sentence of death be imposed for the most serious crimes in accordance with the legislation in force at the time the crime was committed, and which shall not be inconsistent with the provisions of this Convention or Convention on the prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide. The death penalty can only be enforced pursuant to a final judgment rendered by a competent court. 3) When deprivation of life is tantamount to genocide, nothing in this article justify the State Party to in any way derogate from the obligations it has assumed under the provisions of the Convention on the Prevention and Punishment of the Crime of Genocide. 4) Anyone sentenced to death shall have the right to seek pardon or commutation of sentence. Amnesty, pardon or commutation of the death penalty must be granted in all cases. 5) The death penalty shall not be imposed for offenses committed by persons below 18 years and should not be enforced against pregnant women. 6) Nothing in this article shall be invoked to delay or prevent the abolition of capital punishment in the State Party. Article V No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. In particular, no one without his free consent to medical or scientific experimentation. Article VI 1) No one shall be held in slavery; slavery and the slave trade in all their forms shall be prohibited. 2) No one shall be held in servitude. 3) a) No one shall be required to perform forced or other compulsory labor; b) In countries where imprisonment with hard labor may be imposed as punishment for a crime, the provision of paragraph. 3 a) be without prejudice to allow anyone to perform hard labor under a so by a competent court judgment; c) In this clause, the term "forced or compulsory labor" shall not include: I) work or service, not referred to in point b) above, but normally required of a person who is deprived of his liberty as a result of a lawful court order, or by a person under the conditions are released from such detention; II) service of a military character and - in countries where conscientious objection is recognized - community service, which according to law is required for execution of conscientious objectors; III) service required in an emergency or disaster that threatens society's life or well-being; IV) work or service which forms part of normal civic obligations. Article VII 1) Everyone has the right to liberty and security of person. No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest or detention. No one shall be deprived of his liberty except on such grounds and in accordance with such procedure as are established by law. 2) Anyone who is arrested shall be informed by the arrest of the reasons therefor and promptly informed of any charges against him. 3) Anyone arrested or detained on a criminal charge shall be brought promptly before a judge or other officer who is authorized by law to exercise judicial power and shall be entitled to trial within a reasonable time or to release. It should not be the general rule that persons awaiting trial shall be set aside in custody, but release may be subject to guarantees that they appear for trial, at any other stage of the process and, where appropriate, for execution of the judgment. 4) Anyone who is deprived of his liberty by arrest or detention shall be entitled to take proceedings before a court, to this without delay to decide on the lawfulness of his detention and order his release if the detention is not lawful. 5) Anyone who has been the victim of unlawful arrest or detention shall be entitled to damages. Article VIII 1) All persons deprived of their liberty shall be treated with humanity and with respect for the inherent dignity. 2) a) Accused persons shall, in the absence of exceptional circumstances, be segregated from convicted persons and shall be subject to separate treatment appropriate to their status as unconvicted persons; b) accused juvenile persons shall be separated from adults and brought it to resolved as quickly as possible. 3) The penitentiary system shall comprise treatment of prisoners the essential aim of which shall be their reformation and social rehabilitation. Juvenile offenders shall be segregated from adults and be accorded treatment appropriate to their age and legal status. Article IX No one shall be placed in prison solely because of inability to fulfill a contractual obligation. Article X 1) Everyone lawfully in the territory of a State shall, within that have the right to freedom of movement and freedom to choose his residence. 2) Everyone shall have the right to leave any country, including his own. 3) The above rights may no restrictions other than such as are prescribed by law and are necessary to protect national security, public order (ordre public), public health or morals or the rights and freedoms of others and are consistent with the other in this Convention rights. 4) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of the right to enter his own country. Article XI 1) The family is the natural and fundamental group unit and is entitled to protection by the state. 2) marriageable men and women the right to marry and found a family shall be recognized. 3) No marriage shall be concluded without the intending spouses free and full consent. 4) The provisions of this Convention, States Parties shall take appropriate steps to ensure equality of spouses with regard to the rights and obligations of marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. In the event of dissolution of the marriage must be taken to ensure the necessary protection of any children. Article XII 1) Every child shall have, without discrimination based on race, color, sex, language, religion, national or social origin, property or birth, the right to the protection measures from family, society and state, as its status as a minor requires. 2) Every child shall be registered immediately after birth and shall have a name. 3) Every child has the right to acquire a nationality. UDE: Discrimination against Women Article I The States Parties condemn all forms of discrimination against women, agree with all appropriate means and without delay a policy that aims to eliminate discrimination against women, and assumes with this purpose a) incorporate the principle of equality between men and women in their state constitutions or other appropriate legislation if not already done so, and through legislation or other appropriate means to ensure the practical implementation of this principle; b) To adopt appropriate legislative and other measures, including, if necessary, sanction provisions that prohibit any dis-crimination against women; c) To establish legal protection of the rights of women on an equal basis with men and to ensure through competent national tribunals and other public institutions to ensure the effective protection of women against any act of discrimination; d) To refrain from engaging in any act or practice that is discriminatory against women, and to ensure that public authorities and institutions act in conformity with this obligation; e) To take all appropriate measures to eliminate discrimination against women by any person, organization or enterprise; f) To take all appropriate measures, including legislation, to modify or abolish existing laws, regulations, customs and practices which constitute discrimination against women; g) To repeal all national penal provisions which constitute discrimination against women. Article II States Parties shall at all, and especially on political, social, economic and cultural fields, all appropriate measures, including legislation, to ensure women's full development, advancement, thus giving assurance that the exercise and enjoyment of human rights and fundamental freedoms on the basis of equality with men. Article III 1) Adoption by States Parties of temporary special measures aimed at accelerating de facto equality between men and women shall not be considered discrimination as defined in this Convention, but shall in no way entail as a consequence the maintenance of unequal or separate standards; these measures shall be discontinued when the objectives of equality of opportunity and treatment have been achieved. 2) Adoption by States Parties of special measures, including those in this Convention contained, aimed at protecting maternity shall not be considered discriminatory. Article IV States Parties shall take all appropriate measures, including legislation, to suppress all forms of traffic in women and exploitation of prostitution of women. Article V States Parties shall take all appropriate measures to eliminate discrimination against women in the political and public life, especially to ensure to women, on equal terms with men: a) To vote in all elections and public referenda and to be eligible for election to all publicly elected bodies; b) To participate in the formulation and implementation of government policy, to hold public office and perform all 'public functions at all levels, c) To participate in non-governmental organizations and associations concerned with the public and political life. Protocol for the Spread of Nuclear Technology to Non-Nuclear Nations (PSNTNNN) Nuclear Members of the Union shall adopt how to keep their nuclear technology for themselves. It states that the use of nuclear weapons should not be spread, and only reserved for existing nuclear countries. All nuclear affairs must be under the direct control of existing nuclear governments. The Union must have permission to annually inspect Nuclear Members of the Union. The use of nuclear technology for civilian purposes should likewise be inspected annually. Non-Nuclear Members of the Union may apply for nuclear technology and support for civilian purposes by the approval by the Security Council. Fall of UDE In the autumn of 503AER UDE tbegan having major internal problems. Nationalist governments from members such as Bolnominum, Loaos-Heeosso, Gentornum and Rinum-Franosium sent their representatives home from the Union and formed their own alliance. In addition, the new government in Balchepra chose to make better relations with the Golden Alliance for protection, because of the Union's poor handling of the country's security problems. So it was now important for Falleentium to create a new alliance, and this was done in a very short time. The Nilira Alliance was created and signed at the beginning of 504AER between the nations of Neurope and Soueca, two days later, Cantonos signed a separate alliance, and the world was now divided into four major blocks, and a great war was almost inevitable. Category:The World of HDFRF Category:Alliances and Unions